


First time

by cecaniah



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Topp Dogg - Freeform, jeje couple, xenissi - Freeform, xenissi smut, xero and jenissi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecaniah/pseuds/cecaniah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenissi wants to know how making love feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

The wind was hitting their skin hard, making the blond man shiver and the other one wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer and rubbing it. They both were wearing thick clothings, a wool scarf protecting their throat and gloves on their hands, but still they were holding hands. It was rare for them to have a free time since they were having promotions nowadays but as today was too damn cold they cancelled the fansign because they were worried with their fans and took the day off. No one actually cared where they were going and didn't ask why they would go off with such a weather.

They walked through the amusement park, it was late and they would close in a few minutes, but they still had time to play in the toys. Actually there was barely no one there because it was way too cold and then the two boys could have fun without wondering if someone would see it. Taeyang were holding Jiho's hands as they were on the roller coaster, and he loved how the sky was on that dark night, the world seemed so little when they were up there.

In those moments Jiho realized how much he loved Taeyang, how much he would do just to see that pretty smirk on his pretty face. Now they were walking to the exit, Taeyang resting his head on Jiho's shoulder and holding his hand, not caring about the look that the guard cast on him. They kept walking on silence, only enjoying each other's presence, deciding to go to a nerby park where they could be alone.

When they got there they found a empty place, near to the lake where they could see the frozen water shine with the moon. They sat side by side, Taeyang laid his head on Jiho's shoulder again and sighed, closing his eyes. They held their hands again, Jiho's free hand caressing the blond's hair, breathing the pure air from the trees. He loved to be there, they usually would go there because Jiho liked to be close to the nature, and Taeyang found that place peaceful, he could simply enjoy the other's presence.

“I really like your hair like that, Jenissi.” Jiho muttered, he liked how the color matched with Taeyang's features, with his white skin and his dark eyes, though he usually used blue lenses.

“Hm, do you? Maybe I should keep it for a while.” He answered in a low voice, but he knew it wasn't really his decision, it depended of what would be the new concept this time. He was playing with Jiho's hand, caressing his skin, drawing invisible circles with his thumb. “Thank you for today, I had fun.” Taeyang added, he simply felt like he needed to say that, maybe to assure himself that he was able to feel joy sometimes.

“No need to say thank you, hyung.” He said, his lips now kissing his hair, feeling the perfume of his shampoo and smirking because they both used the same brand. “Are you okay?” He knew Taeyang hated because he was worried with him but still he asked just to get a small nod in response. Taeyang stretched his back, gazing at Jiho's eyes. He smiled to him and today he was in a good mood, spending all day with his boyfriend, having fun at the amusement park. Jiho wished it wasn't that cold because he wanted to caress Taeyang's cheek and feel the softness of his skin, but he was glad that they were holding hands at least. Jiho's eyes looked around them just to check if there was someone there and Taeyang laughed softly with that.

“You silly, do you really think that someone would be here freezing besides us?” He teased just to get the other laughing with him, getting closer to him. Jiho loved to see him like that, he wished he was like this all the time...

“We must be crazy or just too irresponsible.” Jiho said and then cupped Taeyang's face, seeing him gaze at him with a needy look.

“Maybe both things.” Taeyang whispered, their foreheads were touching and still he was looking at Jiho's eyes. “You must be really mad to date me, Jiho-ah.”

“Sometimes you don't realize how wonderful you are, hyung.” He whispered back, a smirk dancing on his mouth. “Let me remind you.” Jiho moved closer, touching Taeyang's lips, gently pecking them. Taeyang held his hand tighter as he was the one who deepened the kiss, Jiho slightly furrowed his eyebrows but soon he smirked against their lips, feeling Taeyang's tongue against his. He still was afraid that someone could see them and that's why he had only pecked his lips, but Taeyang wanted him and so he did, answering to his touches. He softly panted as Taeyang broke the kiss only to kiss his cheek and his mouth again, laughing happily. Then he rested his head on his shoulder again, smiling to himself. Taeyang was feeling really happy today, having his boyfriend by his side, spending such a good time with him; not that he wouldn't be happy to be with the fans, but it made a time since he had a time alone with Xero and their date was simply perfect.  
“Do you know how much I love you?” Jiho whispered to him as he was caressing his hair, his gaze was on the moon again and he was sure Jenissi's was too.

“You dummy, loving me like that...” Taeyang muttered, he always believed he wasn't worthy of Jiho's love and he couldn't hide that fact. A time ago he tried to hide himself from Jiho, pretending to be someone he wasn't, pretending that everything was alright. But of course it didn't work because Jiho knew him good as hell and he knew when he wasn't in a good day. They promised they would always be sincere with each other. It had been a year since their first kiss, but Jiho liked Taeyang since the first time he saw him. However, the other members didn't know they were dating, just the closest ones, like Byungjoo and Hansol because they were best friends. Taeyang wasn't jealous and he didn't care of Xero's skinship towards the members, and they never had a truly fight. Since Jiho didn't say anything because he knew it would be useless to convince Taeyang that he wasn't a fool for loving him, Jenissi only smirked with himself, nuzzling on his boyfriend's body. “I love you, Jiho. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do, Jenissi.” He said, kissing his hair again. “My sweet, silly boyfriend who keeps lowering himself.” The wind was rather violent now and Jiho started to worry with their health, so he gently pulled Taeyang's by his hand, making him get up. “Now let's go because I don't want to freeze as we confess our love to each other.” He played, making Jenissi laugh and then nod, wrapping his arm around his waist. He was feeling so needy today.

When they got to the dorms Taeyang smiled when he noticed someone was on his bed: Byungjoo. He knew that they were having a date and on those days he would simply change beds with Jenissi so he could stay on Xero's room. Sometimes the members liked to sleep with each other so they didn't think it was weird for Jenissi to sleep with Xero as well; and no one should actually think that they were boyfriends. Jenissi took a quick bath on his bathroom's dorm as Xero did the same, and then he went to the other's room, seeing that he already had nuzzled on the blankets, but he was sitting on the bed, checking his cellphone. He rose his look to Taeyang, smiling to see him there. Taeyang didn't say a thing, only entered silently because he didn't want to wake the other members and sat beside Xero, getting cozy on the blankets.

“Bjoo is on your bed, right?” Jiho whispered to him and he nodded, smiling softly. Jiho put his cellphone aside and then laid on the bed, pulling the blond one to do the same, involving his shoulders with his arm.

“Do you think they will wake?” Taeyang whispered back, gazing at the other members and Jiho denied with his head, and before he could say anything Taeyang kissed his lips, darting his tongue and deepening the kiss. Jiho panted with that, kissing him back, the lights were off and no one would see them. He loved how Taeyang tasted like mint tooth past and he could feel him holding his shirt, pulling it slightly as they were kissing.

Jiho didn't think twice before his lips were already on Taeyang's neck, his body was now above his, between Taeyang's legs. He nipped it smoothly, hearing Taeyang mewl really low with that, and Jiho kept teasing his neck, licking and sucking, being careful to not leave any visible mark. Taeyang was caressing his hair as that, suddenly pulling it so he could kiss him. He started rocking his hips against Jiho's, feeling his covered member against his, teasing him as he brushed his body against his. They were still kissing, as their tongue were dancing against each other, their breathing becoming faster as they were starting to get really hot with all that.

It was Taeyang the one who made the first move, letting his hand go right on the middle of Jiho's legs, starting to pull the hem of his pants. He couldn't see anything since the room was dark but he could bet that Jiho was looking at his eyes, his cheeks would be ruddy and his mouth slightly open as he let his hand go inside his pants, pulling his underwear down. He started to stroke Jiho's member, feeling it grow hard on his hands. With his free hand he pulled Jiho by his hair, kissing him, loving to hear his muffled moans as he teased him a bit.

Soon enough Jiho had slid his hand to Taeyang's pants, stroking his hard member slowly, making the other one purr. He wished that they had light so he could see the look on his face... Taeyang wrapped one hand against Jiho's neck, moaning really low on his ear as he was stroking him faster, Jiho following his pace and doing the same with him. “Damn, Jiho-ah... I'm gonna–” He moaned a little louder, his breathing was panting and they moved their hands faster, feeling the climax really close now.

“Oh, me too... Ah Taeyang, I–” Jiho whimpered as he tilted his head back, Taeyang's free hand scratching the back of his neck as he came, and kept stroking Jiho's member faster until he heard the other moaning dangerously loud as he came as well. They both were panting now and Jiho kissed Taeyang's lips, laughing with himself from what they had did. “This was dirty, you're a pervert.” He said playfully, hearing Taeyang laugh with that.

“It's not the first time we do that as our roommates are here.” He whispered to him and then nipped his lower lip just to peck it latter. “And you could have stopped me.”

Jiho grinned softly and then laid beside Taeyang, taking the tissue's box that he kept beside his bed to clean them both. “Oh, as if I could.” He said then, making sure that there were no trace of what they had done, or at least he tried since he had no light and he kinda didn't want to take his cellphone now. He laid beside Jenissi after finishing, pulling him closer so he would lay his head on his chest and kissed his hair, hugging him tight.

“Jiho, ah, you're kinda choking me.” Jenissi gasped, pushing him a little and then laughing low when the other released his grip, though he was still too close of him.

“Sorry.” He purred and then sighed, starting to caress Taeyang's hair in a tentative of letting him sleepy. “It's just that I loved everything about today... It was perfect.” Xero said in a low voice, feeling the other nod.

“Yeah, it was. I'm feeling happy.” Taeyang answered, and Jiho was glad that he was being able to avoid his depression's crisis. It made a whole month since Taeyang didn't have one and Jiho was doing his best to keep him like that, it was nice to see that it was working.

“I'm glad to hear this, baby.” Jiho whispered, kissing his hair and hugged him, moving a little away so Taeyang could get comfortable on bed. Jenissi had his face buried on his chest, hearing Xero's heartbeat, and he was actually getting really sleepy with his boyfriend petting his hair like that.

“Jiho...” Taeyang muttered, getting a 'yeah' as answer. “How is it? To make love?”

Xero was somehow surprised with the sudden question; it was true that they dated for over an year but they never made sex because Taeyang said once he didn't feel ready for it. Of course Jiho respected him, and he never asked him to do it, not wanting to force him. As boys they used to relief the sexual needing with hands like they did on that night but it was never something more than that. Jiho had told him that he already made sex with a boy once when he was younger, but he couldn't do it anymore beacuse once he got his eyes on Jenissi he was the only thing he could think about.

Jiho sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Well, it feels like when we touch each other... But it's way too better you know?” Jiho didn't know exactly how to explain because he only had one experience, but he remembered that it was just too fucking good. “However I think it's better with the person you love... My first time was with a hot guy but I didn't like him as I wished.” He kissed his hair, rubbing his arms. “That's why you have to do it with someone you love.”

Jenissi kept quiet for a long while and Xero thought he had slept, but then he moved a bit, burying his face even more on his chest.

“I was waiting all this time because I wanted it to be with someone special.” Taeyang said with a low voice, almost too low for Jiho to hear. “Someone I wouldn't regret it, someone I love...” It was hard for him to say that, since he was shy though he knew he didn't need to be shy with his boyfriend. He had been thinking on this for a while, but only know he managed to say it to him. “Someone like you.”

“You don't need to rush anything, okay? If you feel like you're ready and you feel sure about it, then I'll be happy, but even if you don't I'll be happy as long as I'm by your side.” Jiho answered; actually he wanted to make love with him but he didn't want to force him or even press him to do anything.

“I am sure, Jiho... I want to make love with you.” He whispered and Jiho knew that he would be blushing by now, what was really cute. Jiho rubbed his back, kissing his hair and caressing his hair softly.

“Then we will make love.” Then he laughed smoothly to soothe the things. “But for now, let's sleep, we already had a lot of fun for today.” He added and Jenissi answered with a simple nod, followed by a “Good night, I love you” as they always used to say, through messages or personally when they were sleeping together. Jiho answered the same thing, kissing his hair one last time before falling asleep.

~~**~~

 

It already had been two weeks since Jiho was promoting on Japan and Taeyang felt like he couldn't bear it anymore. He knew that he would be there tomorrow at night and that they would have a room for them two since they got a hotel room, but still he couldn't cheer up. For almost a week Taeyang was hesitating about talking more than five minutes with Jiho on his calls because he didn't want him to think that he was vulnerable or that he couldn't live by his own, but it felt like Jiho was the adhesive tape a hose's hole, and now that he was gone the hole was open again, the water flowing through it. However, for Jenissi it was a depression crisis that meant all his feelings coming get him at once, devoring him by inside.

He couldn't handle with that anymore, he couldn't cry to relief himself and he was getting really stressed, to the point of isolating himself. Members were too noisy for him and all he wanted now was his beloved Jiho but he was on Japan with other Wizard's members. Taeyang wasn't at home either, he was on Busan because they would have a fansign there. He thought about calling Xero but he felt incredible unmotivated and stupid on doing this.

At the same moment that he was checking his cellphone screen he received a call and he read the “Jiho ♥”, making him smirk slightly though he hesitated for a few seconds before picking up.

“I thought we already had talked today.” Jenissi teased him, laughing low and trying to ignore the voice on his head who was saying to him listen to his feelings, to the empty that was eating his chest alive.

“But I miss you... Don't you miss me?” Jiho answered, using aegyo on him because he knew that it worked, it would always make him smile. “How are you baby?”

“I'm fin–” He started to say though Jiho interrupted him, mewling on the phone.

“Aww hyung you promised you wouldn't hide anything from me. Are you embarrassed about talking with me?” He purred and Taeyang felt he knew the truth because he took a few seconds before answering a simple 'I'm fine'. “You don't have to speak anything, though.” Xero started to say because Jenissi kept the silence for a long moment, because speaking was so hard when he was feeling like this. Everything seemed so vague and futile and his thoughts made him believe that he was bothering Jiho. “I'm coming tomorrow, I know it's hard but don't listen to your head, you're better than you thinks. Just remember that you have someone that loves you more than anything on the world, okay? Okay?”

Taeyang couldn't help but smile with that, even though it was hard to hold himself onto his words when everything seemed insignificant.

“Okay.” He muttered, laying on the bed. He gazed at the ceiling, sighing, feeling anxious for Xero to come back.

“And you're not weak about feeling like this, heard me? Now let's talk about random stuff so you can only think about how you love me when I'm rambling beside you.” Jiho said, making Taeyang laugh low. He would always do this, keep his mind distracted from himself so he wouldn't feel much depressed. Maybe he wasn't having a crisis and he was only feeling sad because his boyfriend wasn't with him; anyway Xero started to talk, telling about his day (though they already had spoke on that morning) and complaining about how he couldn't take the perfect selca. Talking with him made Jenissi feel better and he was sighing passionately when he hang up, after hearing his usual Saranghae.

 

The next day was extremely slowly because he didn't have anything to do, they were waiting for other members to come so they could go to the fansign on the other day. He called Jiho to wish him a safe travel and spent the rest of his day sleeping because he wanted the night to come, waking only with a calling from Jiho who was saying that he was about thirty minutes from there. Jenissi took a quick bath and put simple clothes, sitting on the bed of the hotel and turning the TV on.  
When Jiho messaged him that he was already on the Hotel he opened the door because his boyfriend didn't have the key since he was coming today; his manager was solving the rest of the things as Xero climbed the stairs, going to Jenissi's room.

Taeyang's heart skipped a beat as he saw the black haired boy smiling to him, and it seemed like an eternity till he finally was stopped on front of him. Taeyang jumped on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tight, feeling the other do the same with him.

“I missed you Jiho-ah.” Taeyang purred on the crook of his neck, not caring if someone was seeing this. They walked to inside of the room, still hugging each other, and Jiho kicked his suitcase in, closing the door after they entered.

“I missed you too hyung.” He answered and then moved a little away, cupping Taeyang's face with his hands. “Did you eat well as I was out?” Jenissi nodded and Xero smirked, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Taeyang darted his tongue, wanting to deep the kiss and Xero moved away, laughing. “Baby let me take a shower first, okay?” He said, kissing him again and hugging him one more time before taking his pajamas from his suitcase. Taeyang sighed and sat on the bed, turning the television on again. And once more it seemed like an eternity till Xero finished his bath and he could hear him drying his hair with the dryer. His own hair was still damp but he didn't dry it because he was too anxious to see his boyfriend.

After a half hour the bathroom's door was opened and Xero walked to the bed, smiling to him and sitting beside him. He held his hands, pulling him closer and then bite his cheek softly, kissing it. Taeyang laughed with that, slapping him playfully.

“What are you trying to do, rip my cheek from my face? Oh you're drooling me, you're gross.” He complained, pushing him just for Jiho held his hands again, trying to attack his cheek again. “Ughh Jiho stop it, what are you doing.”

“I missed your cute face, hyung you're so cute.” He said, using aegyo again, making the other laugh. Then he gazed at the television, still holding one of his hands. “Since when you like kid's programs?” Jiho mocked him, laughing.

“I wasn't watch– Hey I said stop biting!” Jenissi pouted when he felt the other biting his shoulder again, seeing Xero laugh and pull his head so he would laid it on his shoulder. Taeyang felt his boyfriend's fingers running through his hair, gently caressing it, making him close his eyes and sigh. Jiho was outlining his jaw with his fingers, going to his ear, softly rubbing his earlobe and playing with the earring he was using. He let his fingers slid to his chin, pulling it and making the blond look at him. A smooth smirk was dancing on their lips and he didn't hesitate anymore, leaning his head so he could kiss him as he wanted.

Taeyang furrowed his eyebrows slightly as Jiho deepened the kiss, darting his tongue to find the other's, letting it run through his mouth, feeling the soft taste of toothpaste; his fingers were now intertwined to Jenissi's, caressing the back of his hand with his thumb. They broke the kiss only to gaze at each other with a needy look, brushing their lips together once more, this time Jiho pushed Taeyang against the bed, staying between his legs and leaning to kiss him.

When they opened their eyes again Jiho smiled gently, cupping his boyfriend's face, his thumb softly caressing his cheek.

“You're so pretty Taeyang.” He spoke in a low voice, pecking his lips. “So pretty that I want to kiss every inch of that pretty skin of yours~” He whispered as he kissed his cheek, planting soft kisses all over his face, then going to his ear and nibbling his earlobe. Taeyang's fingers held his shirt as he let his tongue play with his ear, licking it and making a trail of kisses that ended on his neck. Taeyang's eyes fell shut as his lips were slightly parted, breathing heavily as Jiho took a piece of his skin between his teeth, biting it softly just to lick it after, peppering his neck with little sucks and kisses. He let his lips walk along his jaw line, seeing Taeyang tilt his head to the other side, giving him more space, and Jiho started to do the same he did with the other side of his neck, his fingers now going to his hair, gently petting it as his lips were caressing his white skin. Jiho could hear Taeyang's breath get quicker, his cheeks getting a light crimson tone as Jiho was swirling his tongue around his skin. He lifted his face, finding Taeyang's lips and kissing it, their mouth were slightly opened as they both were panting now. Jiho started to unbotton Taeyang's shirt as that, calming him down with his kisses, his fingers ghosting above his flat skin, seeing how he shivered with only that. His hands worked out finishing taking Taeyang's shirt, sliding it along his shoulders, though their eyes were still closed. He knew that his hyung didn't feel comfortable about showing his body because every time they had an intimate moment they would always have the lights turned off.

Jiho opened his eyes, smiling to his boyfriend and pecking his lips quickly, the tip of his fingers going up and down on his stomach.

“You embarrassed?” He asked, seeing the other nod with that, his cheeks were ruddy at this point, and he kissed it just to assure him that it was alright. “Don't be, your skin is better than mine... and look, you're skinny as I wanted to be, I am eating more than I should.” Jiho added, laughing low, even though he knew he wasn't and that Taeyang was more skinny than he should, but it wasn't the time to speak about eating problems.

“Stop lying Jiho, your body is way better tha–” Taeyang started to speak, but Jiho ended his words with his lips, kissing him.

“Shh don't say bullshits hyung.” He whispered, letting his lips go to his neck once more, sliding it along his skin. “You're beautiful.” Jiho kissed his shoulders, nibbling it as he went to his collarbones, licking it and kissing, tasting his soft skin. He felt Taeyang shiver against his body, his eyes slowly falling shut once more, his hand going to Jiho's hair, caressing it as Jiho let his tongue slid to his nipple, swirling around it, his fingers rubbing the other one. Taeyang tilted his head back, parting his lips as he let a shy moan escape, his eyes were now shut, focusing on the pleasure that his lover was already providing to him.

Jiho lifted his gaze, peering at his hyung who was blushing softly as his expression showed nothing but delight, and he sucked his nipple, making a wet sound. He slid his lips through his skin, peppering kisses along his stomach, seeing him shiver with that. Taeyang pulled him by his hair, missing his lips and kissed him, his hands pulling the hem of Jiho's shirt. Jiho noticed what he was trying to do and smirked, helping him to take his own shirt off, and threw it on the floor, leaning to kiss him again. Taeyang ran his hands along Jiho's stomach, feeling his muscles, smiling with that.

“Have you been working out?” He asked, it made a while since he had seen Jiho shirtless.

“Yeah, it's Byungjoo's fault... He started with this and dragged me with him.” Jiho answered, smiling and pecking his lover's lips.

As the other night, it was Taeyang who started with the real moves and let his hand slid down to between Jiho's legs, rubbing his covered member, finding that he was hard as himself was. Jiho let a small mewl escape when Jenissi did that and started to kiss his neck again, breathing out against his skin as his member was growing harder with that slights touches.

“Baby, do you want to...” He started to speak in a low voice, seeing the other nod in answer, since he seemed shy with that. Jiho understood what he was feeling and he wanted to give him a lovely first time.

His lips crawled along his skin, his hands pulling the hem of his pants, planting smooth kisses on his stomach as Taeyang moved his hips, helping him to take his own clothes. Now he was only wearing his underwear and he blushed, his eyes gazing at Jiho's, his lips were slightly parted, his eyebrows furrowed as he kissed him, panting softly against his mouth. Jiho's fingers were caressing his skin, slightly scratching his thighs, going really close to his member just to run away again; he alreadycould see the bulge on the cloth as himself was just like him. He started to pull his underwear down, seeing that Taeyang showed no resistance and finished it, throwing it on the floor.

It was the first time that Jiho was seeing his boyfriend fully naked and he could see how he was blushing with that, his hands unconsciously trying to hide himself but Jiho held his wrists, kissing them.

“You are really beautiful, hyung.” Jiho whispered, his lips going down to his stomach, nibbling it. “You are so, so beautiful.” He added, his fingers going to his member, gently caressing the velvety head, seeing how Taeyang's breath quickened with that. He dragged his lips to his thighs, feeling the soft flesh above them, slowly starting to move his hand, his mouth getting closer to his member.

Taeyang could feel Jiho's breath against his sensitive skin and he muffled a moan as he felt Jiho's tongue swirling around the tip, tilting his head back and burying his fingers on Jiho's hair, panting. Slowly Jiho let his member go down his mouth, starting to suck it as his tongue was still touching the tip, feeling the salty taste of precum. Taeyang's moans were his reward and he kept doing that, stroking what he couldn't take with his mouth, making him become a moaning mess.

“God, Jiho... Oh...” Taeyang pulled his hair softly and Jiho understood what he was trying to say, moving away from his member though his hand was still stroking him, holding Taeyang's hand with his other one, watching how his expression was nothing but pure desire and lust, his lips swollen from their kisses, his cheeks ruddy and his hair messy. Jiho went faster till he felt Taeyang coming on his hand, milking him to the last drop. Taeyang sighed after it, breathing heavily as he kissed him , but not feeling tired yet. He wanted to go to the end and that's why he was already pulling Jiho's pants, wanting to please him as well. Once Jiho was only with his underwear Taeyang started to kiss his neck, rocking his hips against his, softly sucking his skin but not leaving a mark, hearing him pant with that. “Take it off.” Taeyang whispered to him, more like an order than a request, and Jiho only nodded, doing what he asked.

Taeyang gazed at his naked body, both of them staying on their knees as Taeyang kissed him again, his fingers ghosting along the skin of his abdomen. He let his hand go down, firmly holding Jiho's member, seeing him mewl with that. He started to stroke him, feeling Jiho's lips on his ear as he was moaning, and Taeyang let his mouth go to his neck, his hands going faster.

“Ahh hyung this feels good...” He purred on his ear, feeling his member getting harder at every second. However, he didn't want to cum, not yet, so he held his wrist, making him stop, and gazed at his eyes. “Baby, do you want to...”

“Yes.” He said, seeming to be suddenly embarrassed and Jiho kissed him, nodding shortly. He helped him lay on the bed, starting to tease his neck again, his hand going to his member and stroking it, making it get hard again. Then he moved away, darting his tongue and pushing it against his parted lips, sucking his tongue and getting a muffled moan with that.

Xero gazed at Jenissi, seeing how pretty he was, how his forehead was slightly covered by sweet and his eyebrows were furrowed in pleasure, his mouth still wet and his neck softly red from his teasing. He might have left a hickey here or there, but it wouldn't be a problem to hide cause they could always use makeup. Jenissi glanced at him too, getting shy as he saw that he was looking at him, at his body.

“You are perfect.” Jiho spoke, his fingers gently caressing his face and then he pulled him for a kiss, smirking. “Just a second.” He added, raising up and going to his backpack, holding a little bottle on his hands.

Taeyang recognized that within a moment, blushing more deeply than ever. Jiho planted soft kisses on his knees as he slowly spread his legs, his eyes were always on Taeyang's eyes as he didn't want to let him embarrassed. He opened the bottle with his free hand, taking a good amount and spreading along his entrance, seeing how Taeyang lost his breath for a second with that. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but he wouldn't ask him twice, cause he seemed to be determinated to do it. And even though he seemed shy now he still had a layer of lust on his face, like he really wanted to make love with his boyfriend.

So Jiho pushed one finger against the tight ring of muscles, gazing at Taeyang's expressions. He was blushed and his eyes were closed as he was panting, thinking how weird that was; but he knew it would get better soon, so he just stood still, feeling Jiho's finger twirling around his body. Jiho kissed him as he pushed another finger, this time gaining a whimper from Taeyang, and he slowly started to stroke him, trying to stretch him. He could actually feel the tension on Taeyang's muscles and he kissed his cheek, moving his fingers inside him. “Relax, baby.” He whispered, seeing the other nod swiftly as he kept preparing him, his lips now crawling along the skin of his neck. As he felt the other was streched enough he moved his fingers off him, lubricating his own member as he peered at Taeyang's eyes. “If you want to stop it, just say it okay?”

“Okay.” Taeyang whispered, involving Jiho's neck with his hands as he bit his lips, taking a deep breath as he felt Jiho positioning his member on his entrance, his heart beaten really fast. Jiho took one of his hands, intertwining their fingers as he slowly pushed himself, feeling the warmth and tighteness of Taeyang's body greet him. A croaky moan escaped from Taeyang's throat, he tilted his head back as he felt the other's member buried on him, and he held Jiho's hand tight, panting.

“It hurts?” Jiho asked, feeling worried as his boyfriend seemed to be in pain. “We can stop, I don't want to hurt you...”

“It hurts but... oh... I don't want to stop...” Jenissi managed to say between his gasps, his body trying to get used to Jiho's size. “You can move...”

Jiho gave him a suspicious look before nodding, rocking his hips against his body, getting out just to get in again, being really careful cause he didn't want to hurt him. Taeyang seemed to feel pain yet and he started to stroke his member, trying to distract him – what worked cause now Taeyang was moaning from the touching Jiho was giving to him. He leaned his head enough to kiss him as he started to thrust faster, sucking his tongue lewdly as they were both panting.  
The pain was only a slight factor now and Taeyang actually felt pleasure on feeling Jiho's dick deeply buried on his ass, his inner walls smashing him as he kept pounding on him, trying to keep kiss him as they were both moaning, he had stopped stroking him because he didn't want him to come, not yet.

“Jiho... this feels good...” He purred, tilting his head to the other side just to feel Jiho's lips attacking the skin of his neck, going up and nibbling to his ear.

“You feels so good... You are perfect baby...” Xero moaned on his ear, making him get even hotter. “Fuck, Taeyang~~” He breathed out and Jenissi got even more lustful with that word since Jiho didn't use to speak like that with him.

“Go faster, please... I'm close...” Taeyang mewled, his eyes closed and he pulled Jiho by his hair, sharing a sloppy kiss, and then Jiho hit a point that made him see nothing but a white sparkle. “God, Jiho, right there!~” He begged him as he felt his throat raw from being that vocal, his fingers softly scratching the back of his neck.

Jiho did what he asked, trying to focus on that special spot, going faster and deeper as he started to stroke his member again, keeping the same rhythm than his thrusts. Himself felt like he was really close and even though he wanted that to last forever he wanted to reach the orgasm with his lover, to fill him.

It didn't take long till Taeyang came, spilling his seed along their bodies, moaning Jiho's name louder, his toes curling up on pleasure as he tilted his head back, having the best orgasm of his life. When Xero told him that making love was good he couldn't imagine that it was that good and he felt like he was dying, like he could explode on pleasure. His entrance clenched with that, pressing Jiho's member really hard and he couldn't help but come as well, bending his head back as he moaned, his body quivering with that.

He was still panting as he moved away, laying beside Taeyang and just trying to recover his breath. Nevertheless, he held Taeyang's fingers, closing his eyes and sighing, a soft smirk on his lips as he still couldn't believe on what they've done. Xero didn't know if he had give Taeyang the best first time ever but he had tried, trying to show him his love the best he could. He pulled him closer, involving his shoulder with his arms, and grabbed his chin, kissing his swollen lips.

“I love you so much... Please never forget that...” Jiho whispered against his mouth, his thumb caressing his cheek as he felt how hot his skin was.

“I love you Jiho...” He whispered back, smiling as a naughty kid as he remembered of what they had done. He had imagined his first time several times but he never thought it would be so perfect as this. He tried to move but he ended up whimpering low; even though Jiho had being careful with him he was a little bit sore and tired, nothing that a good night of sleep wouldn't solve. “And I'm sorry for not being good enough for you.” Taeyang added because he was afraid he wasn't worthy of Jiho, as if he couldn't sexually satisfy him.

“What did I tell you about hearing the thoughts of your head, you dummy?” Jiho answered in a incredibly smooth, sweet voice, and he pecked his lips. “You know that you are more than good for me... and that you're perfect and beautiful and just by looking at you I want to have a second round.”

Taeyang laughed, hitting him playfully and sighed. He wanted to argue him that he couldn't believe on these things, that he would never actually agree with him that he was pretty and worthy, but he didn't want to ruin their moment, so he nodded, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. Xero was gently caressing his hair, making him sleepy.

And before he could fall asleep, he whispered an 'I love you' and a 'you're perfect' just to let him know it. Maybe someday Jiho could make him believe on all those things.


End file.
